


Dissonance

by Insatiable_Fox



Series: Monthly Drarry Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Is That A Light At The End Of The Tunnel, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insatiable_Fox/pseuds/Insatiable_Fox
Summary: Draco knows he should walk away.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Monthly Drarry Drabble Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367497
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Dissonance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March Drarry Discord Writers Challenge with the prompt "Remember When."
> 
> As always, love to my beta Maddison, who loves a good character bash as much as me.

"This is pleasant," Harry says blandly. He's still a shit; nothing's changed. 

Draco hates it here. _Here_ still hurts, aches, and he can't look at Harry without wanting to hex his balls off. _Relent_. He smooths slightly-shaking hands over the pale leather of the sofa arm. "Quite."

He can feel Harry turn to him. "I still can't look at that couch without thinking of Pansy and Neville." Harry laughs, forced. Fractured. "Or the time-" 

"Don't." Draco interrupts, harsh. Pushes his fingers through his hair, looks away. "I didn't come here to reminisce."

Harry snorts, dismissive and patronising. "I'll just shut the fuck up, shall I?" Moody bint. "Said you could keep the fucking house. Take everything. I don't care."

"You think I can _stay_?" Draco's bordering on shrill. "After everything?" He can barely step foot in this place without drowning under the weight of shared history. He takes a shuddering breath. 

Harry's silent. "You ended it, Draco," he eventually murmurs, soft. Pained. "You said we were over."

"I was angry," Draco hisses, heart clenching. "I didn't think I'd come home the next morning to find my fucking _husband_ in bed with _Ginny_ fucking _Weasley_!" 

"I've bloody apologised! I was drunk, you'd broken my heart. I wanted you to hurt. It didn't mean anything." Harry stops, lips tightening. "It didn't mean I'd stopped loving you."

Draco needs to leave. Now. Before he caves. He stands. 

"Draco." Harry grabs his wrist, goes down on his fucking _knees_. It's pitiful, gut-wrenching. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me. That you want this divorce. _Us finished_." 

That's the thing. 

Draco can't. 


End file.
